Our Songs
by aliceandhatter4ever
Summary: A collection of one-shot songfics! My first fanfic! All are AlicexHatter...enjoy...Sorry this was deleted by mistake...please resubmit your review if you left any before the deletion...thanks!


A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. I got the idea listening to the song "Her Diamonds" by Rob Thomas. I couldn't help thinking about poor Hatter on the balcony on the night before the slaying of the Jabberwocky. I am a true Hatter/Alice fan, hence my name. =P I hope you enjoy this little songfic!

Hatter's POV:

I walked onto the balcony of Alice's bedroom with my hat in hand…probably one of the few times I chose to keep my hat off of my head. I can only imagine what she must be feeling, now that she is going to slay the Bludy Begh Hid's precious Jabberwocky…

_Oh what the hell…she says I just can't win for losing…and she lays back down…man there's so many times…I don't know what I'm doin'…like I don't know now…_

She sits down on the small bench while I talk to her, trying to see what is exactly going through that half-mad mind that I absolutely adore…

She says that I'm not real, that I am just a figure of her imagination…great, now she will never love me…but it just seems so unfair because I love her…

_By the light of the moon…she rubs her eyes…says it's funny how the night can make you blind…I can just imagine…and I don't know what I'm supposed to do…_

I can just see the pain in her eyes, she doesn't want to slay the Jabberwocky… It's just another thing to worry about for her, like saying "no" to that no-good-wishes-he-could-be-fiance…

_But if she feels bad then I do too…so I let her be…_

…Would she like to marry me?...M…investigating things that begin with the letter M…oh, Tarrant get a hold of yourself you madman…she would never marry you would she?...finding that out will be next on my to-do list…now to find out if there is anything I can do that can ease her mind…

Before I could say anything to her she starts to weep…

_And she says oooh…I can't take no more…her tears like diamonds on the floor…and her diamonds bring me down…cause I can't help her now…she's down in it…she tried her best and now she can't win it's hard to see them on the ground…her diamonds falling down, way down…_

Why is she crying?... Why do I feel so helpless?...

_When she sits down and stares into the distance…and it takes all night…and I know I could break her concentration…oh but it don't feel right…_

I want to hold her close and tell her that everything would be okay in the end…but I didn't know that for sure…but I sure hoped it would be okay…if something happened to her tomorrow I don't know how I would be able go on…maybe she just needed to think everything out…I stayed by her though, to make sure she wouldn't get any worse…

For a split second she stops her crying…I look at her face, hoping to see no more tears in the beautiful blue seas she possessed for eyes… but as soon as I look at her, she starts to cry again…

_By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes…sits down on the bed and starts to cry…and there's something less about her…and I don't know what I'm supposed to do so I sit down and I cry too…but don't let her see…_

I might be a madman, but I still hold the same feelings as she does. When I looked at those blue eyes cloudy from the tears, I started to cry too. I haven't cried for a while, but this definitely was a good reason to cry, seeing my Alice in tears… I turned around so she wouldn't get more upset by seeing me cry…

While tears flowed out of my vibrant, mercury poisoned, green eyes, I felt as if Alice was losing some of her…her muchness…I told her not to lose it again, but this was not something she, nor I, could control…it just hurt me more knowing that, contained in each small tear that came out of her eyes, was her muchness.

_And she says oooh…I can't take no more…her tears like diamonds on the floor…and her diamonds bring me down…cause I can't help her now…she's down in it…she tried her best and now she can't win it's…hard to see them on the ground…her diamonds falling down…_

I turn back to her, trying to regain my control, to be strong for her. I stop crying and wipe away the last tears to escape my eyes. I look at her and just can't take it anymore. I wrap my arms around her in a hug and surprisingly she hugs back.

I still feel like that's not enough so I had a small mental battle with myself to do the unthinkable. I just couldn't help myself, I felt if I got the courage to do what I wanted to do, she would feel better.

I pulled back from the hug and let my arms drop to her waist and I closed my eyes and kissed her on the lips! Alice didn't pull away, but wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. As we kissed I felt her muchness being restored which made me feel happier than ever. Maybe I was the only thing that could make her feel better, about life and the battle with the Jabberwocky.

_She shuts out the night and tries to close her eyes…if she can find daylight…and then she'll be all right…she'll be all right…just not tonight…_

I guess she was exhausted from the day's events but shortly after our kiss, she started to get sleepy in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and lay her in her bed. Before I completely let go of her she whispered to me, "I love you, Hatter." My eyes went wide because I truly didn't expect her to say it. So I whispered back, "I love you, too, Alice," and kissed her forehead.

She was asleep before I was even out of her room. As I walked to my room I pondered on what tomorrow would bring. There were endless possibilities as to what might happen but I hoped everything would turn out in a positive way. Maybe there was a possibility that Alice will stay with me? That would be up to her…

_Oh I can't take no more…her tears like diamonds on the floor…and her diamonds bring me down…_

One thought kept creeping into my mind…the way it bothered me when Alice cried and I felt helpless as to helping her… It was probably the most horrible thing, the way I felt when I saw her tears, like diamonds falling on the floor…

A/N: How did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Did I make Hatter too out of character? Are there any ways to make it better? No flames please!


End file.
